All I Have to Give
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Ichigo is a professional singer and actor and he sings a song for his crush who had come out of a destructive relationship. One-Shot. IchigoxOrihime pairing


**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Ichigo is a professional singer and actor and he sings a song for his crush who had come out of a destructive relationship._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei and I don't own Backstreet Boys. *sigh*_

 ** _RATING:_** _T_

* * *

 ** _One-Shot:_**

 ** _All I Have to Give._**

* * *

I checked my phone for the tenth time and I saw an unopened message from Kurosaki-kun, yet no messages from Ulquiorra. It was to be expected I guess. He never really had any feelings for me. I was just a pretty accessory to him, a warm body he could do what he liked with. Kurosaki-kun would get very angry when he'd see the bruises from Ulquiorra's rough touch. But I would always reassure Kurosaki-kun that Ulquiorra just got carried away, when I knew the truth. He liked seeing my pain, he liked to see me suffer at his hands. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that he's left me. Sure we had some good times and yes I am heartbroken to know that he never really acknowledged me, only my body. But in full, I'm glad he's gone.

I opened my phone and checked the message from Kurosaki-kun. _'Inoue, I'm performing tonight at the carnival, I really hope you'll be there. I have a surprise you wouldn't want to miss. Ichigo.'_ I smiled for the first time in a while. I looked around my room and saw the empty chocolate boxes, empty tissue boxes and finally at my disgusting clothes. I jumped out of my bed and quickly texted Kurosaki-kun back:

 _'I'll be there! I'll always be there to support you, Kurosaki-kun! What time will you be performing?'_ I hit send and cleaned up my room and then proceeded to clean the house, making it look presentable. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I checked my phone and I had another text from him.

 _'About 7:30. It'll be quite late so I'll pick you up.'_ Kurosaki-kun sent back and I nodded in affirmation.

 _'See you then!'_ I sent back and went about cleaning my apartment. By the time 7:30 turned the clock, the apartment was clean and I had had a shower, cleaned myself up and I groomed my entire body. I looked at my body encased in a flowing sky blue summer dress, I had minimal make up, but enough to make it noticeable. I blow-dried my hair so there was no frizzy bits, and wore white sandals. I was fixing my hair when I heard a car honk.

 _Kurosaki-kun!_

I grabbed my clutch and ran out, locking my apartment as I did so. Ichigo got out of his car and he smiled at me. "Wow, you look amazing, Inoue." Ichigo said and then his cheeks went red, I giggled as he stammered an apology and I shook my head.

"It's okay. Let's get going, we don't want to be late for your concert!" I said, excited that I would be able to finally see Kurosaki-kun perform. Ulquiorra and Kurosaki-kun never got along, so Ulquiorra would never let me go to one of Ichigo's concerts or movie sets. And if I snuck out to experience such a role of stardom, Ulquiorra would somehow find out and beat me to make sure I never did so again. He was destructive and abusive. But nobody knew but Tatsuki and Rukia.

Kurosaki-kun drove to the carnival and wearing a beanie to hide the vivid locks that defined him. He parked his car and walked me to center, where the stage loomed ahead of us. "Okay, I have to go get ready. It's 6:45, so I'll see you in a bit." He said with a brilliant smile.

"Kurosaki-kun!" I whispered, not wanting him to be found out since he dreaded the paparazzi. "Good luck!" I said, clasping my hands to my chest, where my heart beat furiously.

Ichigo's eyes softened with some emotion I couldn't identify before he nodded and hurried off.

I bought some snacks and a drink while I waited, since I hadn't eaten dinner, this should curb me for the remainder of the time I had to wait.

(..)

 ** _ICHIGO'S P.O.V._**

Ichigo got ready for the concert, his manager, Omi Kanaka sent numerous texts to his other clients.

"Omi." Ichigo called, taking Omi's attention away from his phone.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?" Omi asked with the utmost respect, bowing low to show his loyalty to his superior.

"Is it okay, to sing one of my own songs, then perhaps a song from another band, like a sort serenade? There's someone in the crowd I'd like to honor." Ichigo said, artfully undoing the thin tie, unbuttoning his shirt until his muscular pectorals were peeking from the rumpled shirt. His pants and suit jacket matched as he tied his Armani shoes on and put on his fedora hat.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san. What song would you like to sing? I'll get the band ready." Omi said, instantly grabbing his clipboard to write down the notes.

"Uh, I think I'd like to tell the band myself. They know the song, we planned it, I just needed your approval." Ichigo said, grinning crookedly. He patted Omi's shoulder before leaving, grabbing is microphone and the announcer started. Ichigo could hear the crowd of girls shrouding every possible side of the stage. But he only cared about one girl in particular.

 _'Ladies and Gentlemen! Put your hands together for Kurosaki Ichigo!'_ The MC cried into the mic. The crowd went wild and he stood on the stage, giving his trademark grin, waving at the crowd.

 ** _ORIHIME'S P.O.V._**

I stared at Kurosaki-kun as he emerged from backstage. "Hi everyone, how are you all tonight?" Kurosaki-kun asked into the mic, directing his question to all of his loyal fans.

I smiled at his grin. He looked so boyish and carefree, so different from school, when he was so busy with working two jobs and homework. He was very busy as a teenager, but now, it's paid off. He looks happy, different to how he did all those years ago. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked upon his outfit and the confidence that blanketed him. He was magnificent. He was incredible. He wouldn't want a girl like me; damaged goods. I'm getting ahead of myself. It wasn't right. He could have his pick of any of these beautiful women that idolized him. He wouldn't want damaged Inoue Orihime.

Kurosaki-kun was handed an acoustic guitar and some of the helpers set up the scene, putting an extra microphone stand so we could hear the guitar and he sat on the stool they had provided for him, his lips inches from his own microphone. "This is first song is one I wrote about I girl I know, who is so amazing and she is so beautiful that I was inspired to write about her hair. Sounds cheesy, but I was inspired and at the time, anything you write on paper sounds good. So, this song is called _Henna Hair."_

Kurosaki-kun started to strum his mahogany guitar with ease. Long, deft fingers stroked the strings carefully, his eyes closed as he listened to the tune he created. Then his deep voice started to release a heart-wrenching melody that made my heart beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach, multiply. As Kurosaki-kun hit the high note, all of the girls sighed collectively. I could feel everything he felt in the song, the way he sang the lyrics of a girl with henna coloured hair. She must be as wonderful as he described if he felt inspired to write a melody about her.

When he finished, Kurosaki-kun bowed his head and the crowd erupted in screams and applause. My throat hurt by how much I was whooping and my hands burned with how hard I was clapping. "Go Kurosaki-kun!" I called out, but I was overshadowed by a gorgeous girl who had obviously dyed her hair bright orange to match his.

She started hollering; "Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san! I am your biggest fan! I'll be your Henna Haired girl! I'll be yours! I love you Kurosaki-san!" The girl squealed, holding a huge sign that had pictures of Kurosaki-kun's face. She bumped me and I fell to the ground. A soft exclamation tumbled from my lips and the girl glared at me.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" I started to apologize but the girl cut me off.

"Watch it! Can't you see I'm enjoying the concert?! I don't need your bumbling ass ruining it for me!" The young woman snarled at me, her eyes speaking of murder.

"Uh. .uh. ." I stammered, trying to think of a response, getting up, but she pushed me and I lost my footing again. Her cheeks were a little pink, her eyes glazed over and I realized she was intoxicated.

I started to fall and I knew the cart behind me wouldn't be soft. So I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

But the impact never came.

I opened my eyes and looked into Kurosaki-kun's worried brown eyes.

"Orihime. . .are you okay?" Kurosaki-kun whispered.

What did he say? Did he call me by my first name? "I-I'm okay Kurosaki-kun." I stuttered, my hands gripped onto his large biceps.

Kurosaki-kun lifted the microphone to his lips and set me right. "I would like to dedicate this next song to the most beautiful woman in the world, who has been through such a terrible relationship. I hope you like it." He said gently, his eyes meeting mine. "This isn't one of my songs so, be prepared."

Kurosaki-kun, no, Ichigo, lifted the microphone to his lips and the band started. I knew this song.

" ** _I don't know what he does to make you cry"_**

Ichigo started, looking deep into my eyes, my own eyes filled with tears as I realized what this song meant. He knew. He knew everything about what Ulquiorra did to me.

 ** _"But I'll be there to make you smile_**

 ** _I don't have a fancy car_**

 ** _To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_**

 ** _I don't care if he buys you nice things_**

 ** _Does his gifts come from the heart?_**

 ** _I don't know_**

 ** _But if you were my girl_**

 ** _I'd make it so we'd never be apart"_**

I tightened my hold on his arms as the entire crowd stopped moving, staring at us, but we were far from them, we were in our own little world.

 ** _"But my love is all I have to give_**

 ** _Without you I don't think I could live_**

 ** _I wish I could give the world to you_**

 ** _But love is all I have to give"_**

Ichigo took my hand from his arm and pressed it to his heart, to let me feel its beat. He then proceeded to kneel, looking up at me, my hand still on his heart as he continued to sing in that soft croon I loved so much

 ** _"When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not_**

 ** _Even listening to a word you say?_**

 ** _That's okay babe, just tell me your problems_**

 ** _I'll try my best to kiss them all away_**

 ** _Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?_**

 ** _Does his friends get all your time?_**

 ** _Baby please_**

 ** _I'm on my knees_**

 ** _Praying for the day that you'll be mine"_**

He then proceeded to sing the chorus once more before moving to the bridge of the song, it's pinnacle as he got up and lifted my face so our lips were inches apart.

 ** _"To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside_**

 ** _All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_**

 ** _I have inside... I love you_**

 ** _And I will give it to you_**

 ** _All I can give, all I can give_**

 ** _Everything I have is for you_**

 ** _But love is all I have to give"_**

Ichigo smiled down at me and lifted his voice so it echoed all over the carnival.

 ** _"But my love is all I have to give_**

 ** _Without you I don't think I can live_**

 ** _I wish I could give the world to you_**

 ** _But love is all I have to give... to you"_**

He repeated the chorus three times before, leaning close and kissing my cheek, the song ended in silence and I looked up at Ichigo, the tears pouring down my face. "Ichigo. ." I whispered, unable to do much more but whisper his name.

"I can give you more than he ever could. You shouldn't have to suffer, even after he left. I will never leave you, I will never hurt you, I will always be here for you Orihime. I love you. Please, do me the honor of being my girlfriend." Ichigo said and kissed my forehead.

All the old feelings I had for him came rushing back. I thought they had disappeared, but I guess not. They were always there, Ulquiorra couldn't take them with him. So I did the only thing I could. "Yes. ." I whispered and a big watery smile erupted on my face.

Ichigo's face broke out in the most biggest and most genuine smile I had ever seen before. "Thank you, Orihime. Thank you." He whispered.

We had forgotten that the microphone was to our lips, so the crowd heard everything and they erupted in applause, even though some were crying and shouting profanities. It didn't deter me.

"No Ichigo, thank _you."_

I leaned closer and our lips met in a sweet declaration of our love.


End file.
